


our existence

by mould



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 糖车





	our existence

[她很辣。]

是啊，她很辣。埃迪被酒液打湿的嫩红嘴唇黏在杯口，从鼻腔里喷出的温热气息蒙得玻璃杯壁微微有些模糊，但这并不妨碍他投去的、足以穿透一切的热切视线——

金发碧眼、猫咪笑容、魔鬼身材外加一副蜜嗓。

冰球的温度不够，埃迪抿着嘴唇蹙眉，待会一定要揪住那个狗屎调酒师问个究竟。

[可那是你自己的问题，埃迪。]

闻言，男人放下杯子，以肘撑在吧台上低头嘶声：“你能不能让我消停一会儿？”

记者能给樱桃梗打结的舌头糊住了牙齿，它们互相争搏着，共助威士忌顺利滑下喉咙的同时，毫无顾忌地开始朝体内的寄生虫喷射药剂。

埃迪渴求一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，这有助于他更快清除脑中关于安妮的记忆。虽然人类尽全力企图把这个想法裹得严实，不过他和他的寄生虫都清楚如此的可能性无限趋向于零。

正如人类能够倒推出他的寄生虫只想与他进行交配的可能性一样。

他什么都不知道。男人的脑子被威士忌腌出麦香，今晚他依旧只能在酒吧里的宽屏电视里找到曾经的埃迪·布洛克。

他什么都不是。埃迪耷着眼皮，将视线重新收回到杯中最后一大口麻痹他整副口腔的鬼东西。

金发女人去向了人群聚集地，找到那对向她发出邀请的上翘嘴唇，而后被带离了这间某种意义上的“噪音之家”。

他们要去一个绝对安静的地方，跑得远远的，再制造些绝对禁止溜进第三者耳中的大声音。毒液这么想到。

趁四下无人注意，它把伏在吧台上已经不省人事的宿主弄出了酒吧——或许有那么一小部分原因得归咎于它顺势攀上记者的脖子，令其缓慢缺氧——说来还要怪埃迪，想来这儿买醉的意愿太过强烈，刚刚甚至又抱怨它！

坏孩子该受到惩罚。

 

 

地球上，夜景令人目眩神迷。

人类露出他们第一次见面以来没有过的样子：自大道两旁扑来的亮金色灯光洒得他满头满脸，在微颤的睫毛和均匀的呼吸之间追逐游戏。颧骨上铺了层淡淡的红，多半是威士忌在他体内发酵作用的结果。原本湿润鲜红的嘴唇也在曼哈顿的冷空气里皱缩起皮——

他看起来有些冷，仅仅一件圆领上衣不能提供足够的热量供其徘徊在午夜的街头。

这就是毒液的失算。他们出酒吧以后，它把附近所有的车型看了个遍，然后砸了最中意那辆的窗户，把自己和人类装上去后，从后者体内溜出来一半发动车子扬尘而去。

风源源不断地呼啸着往车里猛灌。外星共生体的耐受力本就优越过人类，直接把油门压到一百二以上，它想好好看一次埃迪·布洛克所生活的世界。

流光、高楼、灯牌，所有光影陆离，最后还是落到埃迪身上：身体不自觉蜷缩成一团小幅度打颤，此时也顾不上外星共生体较人类偏低的体温，指尖有一下没一下勾玩着它身体的一小部分，像个光吮拇指不够还得抓些别的什么才能安眠的婴孩。

或许吧。毒液分出一大半自我把宿主裹得严严实实，降低了车速，又分出一小缕缠覆上那只不安分的手。或许“时间”这个概念里真的存在令它在乎的一段。

外星共生体的感冷系统踮起脚尖，在彻底失灵的边缘发了疯那般跳舞。

它没救了，即将被亲手制造出的高温灼化得灰飞烟灭，就在今晚。

 

 

从街区出来后，车一路驶向港口，这才看见了点午夜的影子。

今晚星星意外的多，不用开车头灯也能望清前路，藏着零散光辉的、翻涌而来的海水一点点露出面目。

他们停下，面对暗桥之下大片璀璨的海域。腥冷的风吹拂而过，留下刺痛的痒意，叫埃迪把大半张脸都埋进纯黑色的“防风外套”里。

毒液故意收回了一些自我，人类果然就不依不饶地贴上来，末了还以脸颊轻蹭它两下。

外星共生体的神经反射分明深埋在皮下，可那些短短的胡茬仿佛轻而易举扎进去碰见了它们，毒液甚至误以为全身的神经网都布在心脏上。

这个假设过于危险，它忍不住放开瑟瑟发抖的人类。可这时候后者不知是醉酒所致还是怎么，龇牙咧嘴咆哮了一声，恶狠狠地再次扯住它，整条手臂压上来——

出于本能，毒液立即顺势束紧了他的喉咙，将里头的空气一点点挤出。

一切发生得太突然。

埃迪·布洛克第一次给它那么危险的错觉，剩下的都是本能作祟。

毒液盯着人类脖颈上的自己，在对方脑中光速挖掘它所未知的、这种现象的本因。

人类尖锐的抽气声，冰冷的呼吸打在它表皮。那双挤出了一点点湿润东西的眼睛紧闭了两下，睁开。

它找到了。

[甜美。]毒液用它那把好像被撒满玻璃渣和烟头后又被卡车辗轧过的声音低语道。

埃迪的双眼越睁越大，里头灌着液体，外面晕了一圈红。

哦，埃迪…不对——它从人类的脑子里了解到，自己现在应该叫他宝贝。

 

 

“呼啊啊啊啊啊…”

埃迪张开嘴，令他感到陌生的声音便冒出来，软绵绵黏糊糊的一滩，让他的鸡巴抽搐了一小下，淌出点透明的液体。

他是因为冷还是热才叫的来着？鬼知道。光溜溜的身上毛孔尽数颤栗，胃里被先前喝进肚里的东西烧得滚烫滚烫，还有胃外面…

胃部被不留情面地一下下捣弄，埃迪呜咽着干呕出声，任威士忌发酵出的酸味漫过胸腔、喉头，到达嘴边——

他哇的一声吐在外星共生体身上。

酒和胃液熏得人类恨不得把肚子倒空，他又呕了几下，却什么也吐不出。埃迪皱着脸覆上小腹，难受得哼哼个没完，疼死了疼死了。

毒液不知道对方因为什么而疼，问他又像对牛弹琴，干脆停下在人体内进进出出的自我，暂时退出紧绷绷的小洞，就这么沾着埃迪自己的肠液去到他的肚皮上给人按摩。

亮晶晶的东西很快被抹开，混着先前射出的前液，把人类的腹表皮上弄得水光一片，看上去像刷了层甜滋滋的蜂蜜，催动食欲。

毒液的口水分泌了一轮又一轮，多得从嘴角溢出来，滴落到人类胸口又被它重新舔干净。

可即使是这样，埃迪还是哼哼。毒液用来打架居多的舌头过于粗砺灵活，稍稍剐蹭到乳尖便掀起层层快感，令他不断扭动着身体以躲避。

外星共生体发现了新世界，咧开嘴朝两点褐色凸起来来回回舔了又舔，尖锐无比的齿尖差点把自个儿舌头磕出个洞。

还没完了。埃迪晕乎乎皱着眉头，管他毒液还是蜘蛛蚂蚁黑寡妇，一把揪住那条作乱的舌头，使劲扯了一下——

真让毒液磕着自己了，痛得它差点把人类的脑袋咬下来，幸亏自愈因子补救得及时。

它发誓，下次再放他去酒吧，它就是他妈的寄生虫！

它要把那天杀的威士忌全弄出来。

至于用哪个出口——毒液不想再被吐上一回。

外星共生体没心情开玩笑了。它折回那个湿淋淋的洞穴，蛰进去抚摸人类滑唧唧的肠子，一边摸一边看人反应：

没反应、没反应、没反应…好，埃迪·布洛克叫了，就是这儿能让他爽。

岂止是爽。人类黏痰的呻吟一声大过一声，五分钟不到就叽哇乱叫着射在自己下腹。毒液凑过去检查了一下，白的，好，回来接着肏。

前面射了不算，他的屁股也出水了。咕啾咕啾，咕啾咕啾，黏稠的透明液体再次打湿了毒液。它盯着被自己撑得满满当当的、周边缀了圈乳沫的穴口，觉得一身肠液总好过一身胃液。

埃迪出汗了，饱满的嘴唇上闪闪发光。外星共生体最终还是没忍住伸出舌头的冲动，舔完一小口见人没什么动静，这才放心裹了人一圈又一圈，暖呼呼的。

母星的温度偏低，加上曾经幼崽时被烫伤留下了巨型心理阴影，毒液从来不喜欢热的东西，温度高一点都不行。

可埃迪·布洛克是特别的。

他看起来就很暖和，麦色的皮肤、一下巴壳的胡须、体脂率偏高的肌肉，像块爆浆芝士熔岩。或许出于吃货的本愿，毒液选择了他。

直到今天它才知道，他哪里都是暖的。尤其屁股里，令它的阴影发作的同时，又猝不及防地给它以一种在母体内被四壁挤压的高热快感。

暖和一点貌似也没什么不好。

毒液很开心，又猛撞起那一小块能让他们俩都暖和起来的软肉，兴高采烈地与人类共享了他接下来的汗液、两发精液以及发酵完毕后从尿道口跑出来的威士忌。

❤

 

 

全身的毛孔因高热而舒张，埃迪的睫毛剧烈颤抖了几下，他随即睁开眼睛：

熟稔的昏黄灯光、上次被自己撞掉一半的半透明浴帘、因为浴缸太小以致于悬空在外的双脚，以及水面上漂浮着的厚厚一层乳沫。

这是埃迪·布洛克的公寓无误，然而它的主人明显还处于状况外。他像是被人狠抽了一闷棍，看见水面上一个个大小气泡“啪”地涨破，涌出无数折射七彩的星星，而沉在水底的屁股——肛口翕动着微微外翻，带动周围的水流亲吻肠肉，有那么几刻瘙痒盖过了疼痛。

埃迪突然一阵胃疼，边在脑子里死命翻找那段缺失的记忆，边条件反射地试图收回双腿并拢在胸前。结果不小心牵扯到后穴不算，还被静止在腰腹处温度偏低的触感吓了一跳。

“毒液！咳咳…你他妈…咳…在做什么！！”

他嗓子哑得厉害，刚探入水下准备一巴掌拍上那团东西，就被束缚住双手动弹不得。

[累死了。]

外星共生体的声音比平日里更沉，从大脑外传到耳道，在里头嗡嗡作响，像某种迷魂汤或是魔咒，令人全身发软。此刻，埃迪竟无比庆幸自己正躺在浴缸里，而非直挺挺杵在地面上。

他在想，自己从来没见过它表露出疲惫的样子——正常人类应该有的样子。即使是被活生生从自己身上撕下来、萎缩成一滩，被讨厌的铺天盖地的火焰和超高温气体炙烤，毒液也不见半点无力。

可眼下，它盘积在他的腰腹上，似被打搅了清梦那般不安地缓缓挪动着。这让埃迪想到了曾经饲养的猫，那姜黄色的奶玩意儿就爱窝在他肚子上睡觉，脾气一上来挠了他无数次…

[你居然拿一只猫和我相提并论？！]

人类瞬间被勒得喘不过气，企图将共生体从自己身上剥下来，却又挨了一下狠抽。

“嗷！！那疼死了！！”

[你说我像猫！]

“我他妈在夸你！”

[狗屁夸我！我不能像猫！！]

“你他妈哪来这么高的标准？！”

[像猫就没有人类的感情了！！]

埃迪觉得好笑：“你要人类的感情做什么？”

[我要爱你！！]

 

 

什么玩意。

“…啊？”

[我要爱你，埃迪。]

 

 

所以说，那个借他女朋友身体给的吻是真的咯。

人类张口又闭口，舔了三五回嘴唇才扒拉着湿漉漉的头发道：“…你他妈怎么不早说——”

比如，在你裹着我差点被烧得灰飞烟灭的时候，你怎么不说这些。

“你说‘再见’。”

他的胃被捂得暖暖和和，他的眼睛因此变得暖暖和和。

埃迪·布洛克只是地球上亿万普通失败者当中的一个。他连到了手的未婚妻都套不牢，更别说翻天覆地或是去到外太空，只为了找出一丝一毫他那饿死鬼投胎的外星寄生虫的残骸。

他本可能一辈子也未知自己被爱着。

[可我不是人类。]

吃脑袋多简单啊，也就一秒钟不到的事。

爱他妈难死了。

 

 

记者真是个好人，最后也没追究自己为什么从屁眼连到胃一路火烧火燎的痛，就和体内的寄生虫开干。

确切地说，他们共渡了一小段沉默后，他腰腹上的东西越发不老实，于是二者就这么顺理成章地彼此抚慰起来。

他可能是疯了，埃迪想。他不拒绝外星寄生虫的入侵，任其一路向下钻进屁眼里，将自己再次捅开。即便觉得自己正躺在一场开腹手术的台子上，他依然产生了一种格外诡异的满足感，仿佛记者命中正好缺那么根把自己填满的玩意儿，不是毒液牌的还不行。

那可真是糟透了。

清醒的感觉并不好，他能实时清楚地察觉到体内哪一寸肉被探开、反复戳刺，再通过生理反射情况将自己的羞耻心蹂躏得破烂不堪。

说到底，其实也没什么可羞耻的。当你体内埋着一个活的神级情趣用品，能满足你无论对于拳交、触手、巨型狼牙棒鸡巴甚至擎天柱的嗜爱，被肏到白眼朝天、口水不断或者痛哭流涕再正常不过吧。

这么想的话，埃迪感觉自己好多了。无非是耳朵里灌满了从屁股里溢出来的水声，以及自己略显惨烈的呻吟不是？

他很痛，也很爽。爽大于痛的时候，屁股里的寄生虫会知道得再加把劲好好干，于是往松软糜烂的粉肉里捣了又捣，贴心地分出一点自己先到浴缸里把淫液泡干净，然后替人类擦净下巴上黏糊糊的口水。痛大于爽的时候，埃迪肆意拉扯着嗓子，那东西便立马停下动作，老老实实埋在屁股里跟死了没两样，足以叫他好好缓上口气，等身体因为那东西按捺不住骚动而产生反应时，自发扭起腰去磨蹭。

[…够吗？够吗？]

它问的全是废话、上头了自动脱口而出的本能蔑视。毒液已经彻底忽略了自个儿表现出来的样子到底有多像一条发情的公狗，毕竟它凭本事把记者肏出了早已退化殆尽的雌性模样，被那肥瘦掺半的好屁股夹得昏头转向。

“嗯——呜呜呜…”

他摇头的时候有些吃力，眼角眉梢挂着暖烘烘的灯光，以及自体内喷涌而出的多巴胺效应。

他的嘴角上扬得太厉害了，导致正中两颗豁牙失去包覆，赤裸地暴露在潮湿的空气里，看起来像个轻易被垃圾桶里旁人吃剩下的小半个巨无霸取悦的快乐流浪汉。

毒液毫不夸张地以为，此刻的人类能把自己吃得连渣都不剩，他看起来刚饿过八百辈子似的。可不知为何，此刻的它兴奋异常，以主导者的姿态将人类捞起来翻了个个，而后蛮抽着近在咫尺的肉屁股，把那两团肉抽至鲜红又肿得老高，抽出人类忽而拔高的凄厉尖叫作为凯歌。

被埃迪吃进肚子里一定是宇宙中最幸福的事情。毒液一边把自己喂进对方喉咙，一边这么想到。

它可以在形态各异的脏器的间隙里跳华尔兹，沿着食道，在肺叶上踮脚；它能够听见血管里呼啸而过的生命力，与其赛跑绝对相当刺激；它还要埋入厚厚的脂肪层，任油脂把自己裹得严严实实，蒸个另类桑拿。

它要在他的心尖上狂奔不止。

它将成为他的命中命。

[我爱你，埃迪。]

 

 

[你还没有对我说过‘我爱你’！！]

[…所以呢？]

埃迪半阖眼睛，半点没想搭理的样子，整个瘫在浴缸里连声也出不得。先前那缸水凉透了，毒液正在帮他重新换一缸。温度略高的激烈水流拍打上小腹，舒服得他只差直接睡死过去。

[我说过了——我不管，你非说不可。]

[你忘了自己干的好事了？]人类按摩着自己的喉咙，露出微疼痛的表情。

见状，外星共生体只好乖乖收声，同时拿触手缓缓去够他覆上的那块地方，欲作出什么有效弥补似的。

却不想被人一把拽住拖往唇边——

[来个吻作替怎么样？]埃迪·布洛克眯着眼睛朝它笑问道。

 

TBC


End file.
